


the most driven person i know

by bethica



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Drabble, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Word Prompts, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, This is very short, Written for Reddie Library's Speedfic Contest, pls enjoy it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethica/pseuds/bethica
Summary: richie is a frustrated college student who sets ridiculous standards for himself. eddie is a supportive boyfriend. just some boys bein soft





	the most driven person i know

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for the reddie library's speed fic contest for the prompt "drive." i tried to take it in a little bit of a different direction, hopefully a couple people enjoy it! no content warnings except for like. richie's language. 
> 
> this is my first ever finished fic for the it fandom, even though i've been lurking and reading fic obsessively since october 2017, so please leave a comment givin me some feedback if you enjoyed it!!!!

“Shit! Fuck! Goddamn!”

Eddie jolted awake in bed, sitting up and blearily rubbing his eyes as he squinted to make out the figure of his boyfriend, hunched over the desk on the opposite side of the room. 

Eddie frowned as he watched Richie run his hands through his hair, practically able to feel the frustration radiating off of him. 

“Richie?” Eddie interrupted softly, pushing the covers back and walking over to the computer science major.

The man in question jumped, clearly surprised by the presence of another awake person. He swiveled around in his desk chair, dark brows knit together in concern. “Oh! Eds. I woke you up. Of course. Shit, sorry.”

Eddie reached over and began to rub soothingly on Richie’s tense shoulders, taking a worried mental note of just how tight and stressed he seemed. He could practically feel his boyfriend vibrating where he sat, and judging by the coffee cups littered around Richie’s laptop, he had been awake far longer than he should have been. 

“Rich, don’t apologize. It’s okay.”

Richie pursed his lips, in irritation that Eddie could only assume was directed inwardly. “No, Eddie. It’s not. I shouldn’t be waking you up at god-damn…” Richie swiveled again, this time to squint at the alarm clock on the nightstand. “3:30 in the morning! Jesus. I’m so sorry.” He started to rub stressed circles on his temples, muttering to himself. “Stupid program, I just…” 

Eddie reached out and gently took Richie’s hands away from his temples. “Hey. Richie. Seriously. Don’t apologize. You’re obviously stressed. I doubt sitting here alone and stewing in your own hyperfixation juices would have been helpful for much longer.” Richie huffed something close to a laugh at that, then looked up, almost ashamed, to sorrowfully meet his boyfriend’s concerned gaze. 

“It’s this program. I thought it was done. But apparently I fucked up somewhere? I don’t know. But it’s 35% of my grade, and I need this class to get into grad school, and if I can’t even get into grad school I sure as hell am not going to get into a PhD program, and-”

“Richie!” Eddie cut him off again, not even bothering to hold back a fond smile. “Rich, you’re going to be okay. I am so, so so proud of you.”

Richie snorted. “Sure, the Nursing major with a full ride is ‘proud’ of me.”

“No!” All traces of laughter were gone from Eddie’s face now, and he leaned in close to cup his boyfriend’s angular face in his much tanner hands. “I am beyond proud of you, Richard Tozier. You are the love of my life, and the hottest fucking guy I’ve ever seen, and on top of that, you are the most driven person I know.” 

Richie rolled his eyes. “Some good ‘drive’ does if I fail my class.”

Now it was Eddie’s turn to snort. “Richie. You’re not going to fail. Besides, this program isn’t due until Friday, right?” Richie nodded. “So, now it’s time to sleep. You’ve kept your nose to the grindstone for long enough.” 

Richie took a deep breath, and nodded reluctantly. Eddie smiled. “Plus, my bed’s kinda cold. Maybe you can help warm it up?” 

Richie grinned at that, his eyes exhausted but brimming with affection. “Of course. Anything for my Eds.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! drop a comment and some kudos if you enjoyed, and follow me on tumblr at [adhdtozier](%E2%80%9Dwww.adhdtozier.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D). i have a soulmate fic and some angst for reddie in the works, plus a lil stenbrough that will hopefully be out eventually!


End file.
